1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a method for sending or receiving a schedule between a group of mobile terminals and a mobile communication system for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless based technologies, mobile terminals have also been developed to provide advanced personal communication services. A large and ever-increasing number of private individuals presently possess mobile terminals. While quickly attaining popularity as a necessity among people of all ages, mobile terminals have gone beyond merely being telephones and now integrate various additional functions, such as an electronic scheduler. People with a modern, busy life-style are too busy to timely commence all of their tasks and often forget important tasks or appointments. To make sure everything gets done on time, they may write down their schedules in a to-do list or planner, but nevertheless may forget an important task or appointment. To meet the growing need for a personal schedule management, mobile terminals having a scheduling function have been developed.
Users can select a scheduling menu and input personal schedules for specified dates and times in mobile terminals. Also, the users can set a schedule alarm so that an alarm will be generated in a preset manner when an alarm time is reached on the date that is also specified. Simultaneously with the generation of an alarm, mobile terminals generally display a reminder of an upcoming schedule. Users can record anniversaries, birthdays of friends or family, and important dates or appointments as personal schedules in mobile terminals using the scheduling function, thereby assisting a user in timely accomplishing important things.
Among recorded scheduled events, national holidays and election dates are applicable to the general public. Also, a dinner with colleagues, a team meeting and a social gathering are scheduled events that are commonly shared by a specific group of people. Even for the schedules common to a group of people, each member of the group has to input and register the schedules in his or her own mobile terminal for the personal schedule management. A chief or leader of a specific group can inform each group member of a common schedule over the phone or using a Multimedia Message Service (MMS). For example, the chief of the group can input a message including information of the schedule using MMS, and repeat transmissions of the same message in the same number of the members of the group.
Also, in order to send a reminder of a scheduled event using MMS, a mobile user has to access a particular application and select the pertinent schedule from all the registered schedules. At this time, the selected schedule is converted into a file with a “.vcs” extension which can be attached to a file message or an email message.
According to a conventional method of file attachment, a user can select and attach only one scheduled event at a time. In order to send two or more scheduled events on a weekly or monthly basis, the user has to perform the file attachment two or more times.
As explained above, only one scheduled event can be selected and attached in each file attachment. To send two or more scheduled events to the members of a group, the user has to perform the file attachment two or more times. Moreover, a certain scheduled event may be omitted when file attachments are performed for many schedules.